Realizations
by gravitysabully
Summary: [Humanstuck. Karezi, some DaveJohn. Intertwined with DENIAL] Karkat hates a lot of people, but doesn't hate anyone quite as much as he hates Dave Strider- the guy who stole his best friend, Terezi, from him. Karkat's feelings have grown and it's senior year. Can Karkat make on last final stand before he loses Terezi completely?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is Kato from gravitysabully, formerly KatoTotalJayandFlatuater. My second fanfic. Reviews or flames welcome. Sorry in advance for suckiness and all that shit. I'm not exactly the best at grammar... But it's not ****_My Immortal _****bad. nothing can be that horrible. Anyway! On with the show!**

**- **_Realizations: Chapter One_

_"No one ever realizes what I do until I don't do it."_

_-Unknown_

Karkat Vantas hates a lot of people. Jocks, geeks, teachers, you name it, Karkat hates someone in that stereotype. But he hates no one quite like he hates Dave Strider. His best friend's boyfriend.

Dave was that kid everyone wanted to be like. He always wore a pair of aviators- a gift from John Egbert, his "best bro". He rapped and played to turntables. Karkat didn't get how that was so cool. It was just talking really fast and messing up perfectly good songs, but Terezi loved it.

Terezi Pyrope. The legally blind girl Karkat had befriended in seventh grade, five years ago. Her bright cherry red hair was cut off at her chin, something Karkat had first noticed about her. She had this shit-eating grin that made even Gamzee Makara run away, and he was a world class creep. Terezi had to use a cane to get around due to her failing sight, and, lately, Dave had been holding that cane with her. Stupid prick. That used to be Karkat. The person who helped her get around, secretly move stuff to make it easier for her to get everything she needed. Ever since she started dating the douche, Karkat had just been the friend she had all her classes with.

Karkat slammed his locker in anger. You are not jealous, you are not jealous, he chanted in his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Karkat saw Strider go up to Terezi's locker and kiss her. Fuck it, Karkat was jealous.

Yup. Karkat was 100% in love with his best friend that basically forgot about him.

"Thup," a lisp sounded from behind Karkat. Karkat recognized Sollux's lisp anywhere. His geeky friend was standing behind him, leaning on the lockers.

"How does Aradia stand that damn lisp?" Karkat asked.

"Thoundth like it'th thomeone'th time of month!" Sollux sang.

"And that. That's the million dollar question. Not how she stands the lisp, but all of you," Karkat said, walking to his Science class.

"It'th cauthe I'm an awethome perthon," Sollux stated. He pushed off the locker and followed his friend.

"Right."

"It'th true!"

"Whatever."

"No you sound like ED," Sollux complained.

"I will NEVER sound like that hipster," Karkat protested.

"Right. You just said his catchphrase," the computer geek argued.

"Talkin' about me? Can't say I'm flattered," a Brittish-ish accent sounded from behind Karkat.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sollux groaned.

"Goin' to school, just like you, Sol," Eridan Ampora said, stepping in front of Karkat. The bloody hipster thought he was the king of the school. Which he was, due to Feferi Piexes. She was well liked by everyone, so naturally, since Eridan was her best friend, he was popular, too.

"Get out of here, hipster," Karkat growled, looking up at Ampora. Eridan was a good head and a half taller than Karkat.

"Wwhy wwould I do that, Kar?" Eridan asked with mock sadness.

"Eridan!" Feferi called from across the hallway. Eridan looked over at her and walked away immediately.

"Becauthe FF told you tho!" Sollux shouted after his life-long enemy.

"Shut up Sol, no one cares about your opinion anywway!" Eridan called over his shoulder.

"Yeth, they do!" Sollux retorted before dragging Karkat to Mr. Captor's science class. Mr. Captor was Sollux's scatter-brained uncle who had an even WORSE lisp than Sollux. His classes were interesting though.

Karkat sat down in his seat right next to Terezi, and Dave sat on her other side. This was going to be a GREAT class. Note the sarcasm, fuckasses.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness and the shittiness. I've seen other people do this, so I might as well do it.**

**Question: Who is your favorite troll, dancestor, and kid?**

**Answer: Eridan, Kankri, and Dave.**

**Read and Review, people. Guess this has been instilled into fanfictioners... Whatever.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kato**


	2. Update Info

**Hey guys. I guess some people have been waiting for an update. But you see, I have this thing called writer's block that can only be cured by something called reviews. Here's how to get an update from me: read and review. **

**0-5 reviews: two weeks until next update**

**6-10 reviews: one week until update**

**11+ reviews: this week**

**It's up to you, dear readers. If I have any... Anyway, happy Homestuck! Four years of fun! See you next update!**

**-Kato**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here's the promised chapter. Now I'll ask the same question I did with my ****_Denial _****readers: should I intertwine ****_Denial _****and ****_Realizations_****? That basically means that the same events happen in both stories, just from two different points of view with two different main pairings? I'll do it for now in case you guys want it to happen.**

* * *

**As soon as the bell rang, Karkat rushed out of classroom. **

"Hey, KK! Wait up!" Sollux yelled from behind him. Karkat slowed his quick pace to allow him to catch up. Sollux was panting when he reached Karkat.

"What do you want, douchemuffin?" Karkat growled.

"Whoa! What'th got your knickerth in a twitht?" lisped Sollux. Karkat just grumbled in response.

"TZ and Dave," Sollux said, answering his own question. Karkat nodded curtly.

Since he had the privilege of sitting next to his ex-best friend, Karkat got to witness the wonders of the love between Terezi and the Strider prick. Terezi smiled, laughed, and even licked Dave's face- something she used to do to Karkat.

Karkat spent the whole period breaking pencils from his angry clutch and dreaming up ways to kill Dave and not look like he did it. So far, he only came up with one: having Kankri, his older brother, talk Dave to death.

They parted ways for the next two periods.

* * *

"It wath that bad, huh?" Sollux asked when they met up again. The pair of friends were now walking to the cafeteria, along with the dozens of other senior students.

"Yeah," Karkat grunted. He pushed the doors to the cafeteria angrily and stalked to the table.

Dave, of course, was sitting next to Terezi. Karkat held his sandwich in a death grip. Sollux was a douche and sat with Aradia, Equius, and Nepeta. Stupid fuckass friend...

A loud, repetitive banging brought Karkat out of his own little world. John was hitting his head on the table. What the fuck...

"Joooooooohn? You okay?" Vriska, John's girlfriend, whined. She drawled out the 'o' for eight seconds. Like usual.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asks. He looks kinda alarmed.

"You sure, bro? You were banging your head against the table for awhile," Dave said cautiously. Like he actually cared, Karkat thought.

"Retard," you mutter. It was directed towards Dave, but John looked slightly offended.

"Karkles! Be nice!" Terezi said disapprovingly. Karkat ducks his head so he won't have to look at her face. But he stays quiet.

"Uh, Kar?" Eridan asks. Karkat was currently sitting in History with Ms. Maryam, and Eridan was behind him.

"What do you want?" he says sourly.

"Howw do you ask a girl out?"

"Depends on who it is."

"Let's say it's a girl wwho's datin someone and she might or might not hate me." Eridan looks kind of nervous.

"Throw rocks at her window and sing to her," Karkat says sarcastically. Why is Eridan asking for advice from him? He has never had a girlfriend before..

"I'm bein serious, Kar," Eridan whines from behind you.

"I'm not." He turns around and starts doodling.

Terezi has fucked Karkat up real well.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. So, if you want the two stories intertwined, tell me in a review. If you love it, tell me in a review. If you hated it, tell me in a review. Did I nail it or fail it this update? (jacksfilms) **

**UPDATE INFO: **

**0-5 reviews: two weeks till update**

**6-10 reviews: one week till update**

**11+ reviews: this week is the next update**

**Peace out, **

**Kato**

**PS. I'm looking for a new sign-off name. If you have any ideas, review or PM me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Bask in its glory! The glorious CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Karkat stormed his way to his locker. Eridan had not helped his mood AT ALL. Romantic advice from someone who has huge romantic troubles? That's gonnawork out real well.

Once he reached his locker, Karkat saw John leaning against it.

"Hey, Karkat!" he said in an overly cheery voice.

"Go away, douchemuffin," he grumbles.

"No. I have something to tell you," he sang. Karkat questions the boy's sanity sometimes.

"Tell me what it is so I know if it's important."

"It's about Terezi." Karkat perked up at her name, and John noticed it.

"What about her?" he asks warily.

"I need your help to, um, break them up."

Karkat was really surprised at this. John Egbert, the nice, derpy kid, wanted Dave and Terezi broken up? Dave was his best friend! Why would he want to do that to him? Unless... Karkat felt a stab of jealousy in his heart. He probably liked Terezi, too.

"No. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

John blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm breaking up with her. I don't see how Er-" he cut himself off.

"Eridan? I don't see how either. She's kind of bitchy, no offense."

"None taken."

"So... Are you gonna help me or not?" John asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"No." No matter how much he hated Dave, he saw how happy TZ was with him. He wasn't going to selfishly rip that away from her. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't break them up.

And on that note, Karkat rudely turned away and walked to Math.

Which was probably more tortuous than Science was with Mr. Captor. Miss Latula, or as Mintuna called her, Tulip, was a good enough teacher, but she had placed Karkat behind the lovely couple who brought him so much joy. Now he couldn't really look away. He saw every lick, every kiss, every whisper, every giggle. Everything that happened between them.

"Karkat, what is the answer to problem number 23 on the homework from last night?" Miss Latula asked.

"43," he answered. Karkat wasn't really sure if that was the correct answer because his paper was covered heavily with doodles. Most of them were of Dave jumping off a cliff.

"That's correct." She turned around to put the equation for that problem on the board just as Terezi giggled from something that Dave had said.

Karkat's grip on his pencil and binder tightened. His rage was slowly getting larger and larger. He sat by himself because Strider was seated next to Terezi. He refused to help John because of Terezi.

You know what? Karkat Vantas has had it up to his head with Terezi Pyrope being ignorant! He will make his move, or Gog help him.

"Okay class, study for the test two days from now!" Latula said, signaling the end of the period.

Karkat ran out of the room and started looking for John. He saw him leaving Drama.

"Egderp!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with the taller boy.

John looked around, but his face fell when he saw it was Karkat.

"Egderp, you know that plan you were talking about? Well, I'm in."

He will make his move or Gog help him, he will murder Dave Strider.

* * *

**Sorry for the suckiness and rushedness of it. I'm working on a DirkJake one-shot, as well as a ****_Harry Potter _****one-shot. I apologize for Karkat's OCC-ness and all. Anyway, Read and Review, people! **

**Vale,**

**Kato**


	5. Not According to Plan

**I'm on a roll tonight! A one-shot and a chapter up! Whoo! I'm doing pretty well, eh?**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck. Me. No. Own. Glub.**

* * *

Karkat was relieved when he learned what he had to do. Just tell her that she and Dave have to break up? Easy! She'll have to listen to her best- er, ex-best friend, right?

"Riiiight," he grumbled under his breath as he headed off to Music. Terezi had it with him, since that was the only elective she could take with being blind and all...

The short albino shuffled into Miss Leijon's classroom. As much as he loved the class, Karkat was convinced Leijon was on high from crack her fiancé had possibly slipped into her coffee. That's how cheery she was. Karkat slumped into a chair next to Terezi. She sniffed the air, and she grinned widely.

"I smell cherries," she giggled, remembering the one summer where the two of them were addicted to cherries. Karkat once ate so many that his body began to smell like the fruit.

"Then you're smelling your own aroma, Pyrope," he grumbled back.

"I don't think I smell _that_ good, Karkles."

The playful banter continued, just like the old days. Terezi saying something and Karkat snapping something right back at her. That is, until Leijon interrupted.

"I'm sure you all love flirting, and I certainly do, but we must start the lesson," Miss Leijon giggled, looking at Karkat and Terezi. Their faces

flushed as she went on to talk about scales.

* * *

After the 45 minutes of happiness, the duo ran out of room, laughing hysterically. Karkat hadn't been this happy since he started dating Terezi. And that was a while ago, almost a year by now.

Karkat walked the blind girl to her locker. She felt around for the lock for a while before Karkat took her hand and moved it to touch the lock. The touch created butterflies that became firecrackers. His face burned as he gently removed his hand from hers. Terezi stuck her tongue out playfully at him, but her face was slightly pink. From what? Karkat wondered. He shrugged it off before putting the plan into action.

"Um, Terezi..." Karkat mumbled, but her sensitive ears heard it loud and clear. She turned to face him. Her sightless eyes were fixated on his face behind her red-tinted glasses.

"What is it?" If this was over Pesterchum, Karkat knew she would make the smiley with the question mark mouth. Something like this: :?

"I don't think Dave is, um, quite right for you." He felt his confidence waning. This wasn't going well...

"Why, Karkles?" she asked, a little hurt in her voice. Isn't obvious? I'm right here! I'm here and he wasn't!

"Um... Well... Because..." For once, Karkat didn't have any words to say. "Fuck!" Terezi looked a bit surprised, and that's when Karkat grew really desperate.

_Come on, fuckass! Think! Redeem yourself! _So he did. Sort of.

He pressed his lips against hers. Karkat had been kissed by people before, but this was a world of different. Sparks seemed to fly from every direction, igniting every cell in his body. It was pure magic, like Karkat was in a dream. But then he woke up.

He realized what he was doing. Karkat was kissing his _taken_ friend and ruining their friendship and "Shit." The word was barely as whisper and Karkat pulled back. He took in Terezi's expression and backed away slowly before taking off in a sprint. What had he done?

* * *

Dave Strider walked down the hallway looking for his girlfriend. He found her bringing a hand absentmindedly to her lips in a daze. _What...? _

"Sup, TZ." His voice made her snap out of whatever daze she was in.

"Oh, hello, Dave," she said quietly. What was up with her today? It was ironic and all, and she knew he loved that shit, but this was kind of weird.

"Good day?"

"Yeah," Terezi sighed. Something was up. She wasn't acting normally.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Why are you acting like..." Dave gestured to her face, even though he knew she couldn't see it, "that?"

"Just tired. That's all."

Terezi Pyrope never admits she's tired. Something's up, and Dave is going to handle this ironically, like a Strider should. So he'll go talk to his best bro before going undercover. Doing some dirty work.

The blonde boy smirked as he walked out of the school, Terezi by his side. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Meh. It wasn't my best. Sorry for the long wait! I've been a little busy! I'm currently working on a one-shot in the ****_Starbuck's _****trilogy. The first one is out, same title as the trilogy. It's a DirkJake fic, and the one I'm working on is RufiohRoxy. It's based on a Broadway Roxy song called ****_Rufio, Don't Call the Cops. _****It's beautiful and you should listen to it. **

**So... Dave knows something's up! How's this going to go down? **

**Byes, **

**Kato**


	6. Just a Filler

**Hi guys... '^^ I've been kinda busy and Pesterchum hates me and all and yeah... If anyone knows how to get Pesterchum to open on a computer that hates me, I'd be glad to hear from you.**

* * *

Tavros Nitram sat at hope, puzzling over his conversation with Dave Strider. Sure, he noticed John was acting weird, but it wasn't anything to freak out over, right?

He sighed. Maybe Gamzee could help. He'd probably know how to help. If he wasn't completely high. Or sober. Somewhere in the middle seemed good.

* * *

[adiosToreader started trolling terminallyCapricious at ?:?]

AT: uH, hEY gAMZEE

TC: WhAt'S uP, mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt BrO?

AT: dAVE SAID THAT jOHN WAS, uH, aCTING WEIRD.

TC: WhY wErE yOu TaLkInG tO tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR?

AT: hE, uH, pESTERED ME FIRST.

TC: AnYwAy. HoNk.

AT: sO, yEAH.

TC: NoW tHaT yOu MeNtIoN iT, kArBrO's BeEn AcTiNg AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg WeIrD aNd ShIt.

AT: mAYBE HE'S JUST, uH, aNGRY?

TC: He'S aNgRy AlL tHe TiMe. HoNk. ;o)

AT: tHAT'S TRUE...

TC: WhAtEvEr. I hAvE tO gO. dAd'S fInAlLy DeCiDeD tO cOmE hOmE.

AT: uH, bYE.

[adiosToreader ceased trolling terminallyCapricious at ?:?]

* * *

Nitram sighed again. What's up with everyone these days? They all have something going on in their lives. Except him. Tavros snuck a glance over at his phone.

He picked it up and started scrolling through his contacts. He stopped at one he hadn't called in over three years. Tavros bit his lip. Should he call the number? His finger hovered over the call button. He gave into boredom and pressed the button.

"Hey Vriska."

* * *

Karkat paced the room. Not good, not good, not good, he thought to himself. He looked at one of the numerous posters hanging in his room, this one advertising the movie The Proposal. It was one of his favorites.

Karkat remembered the day he first saw it. He and Terezi were both bored out of their minds and he found this particular movie on Netflix. They watched it and it left Karkat in tears with Terezi comforting him.

"Shh, there, there, Karkles. It's okay," she'd whispered. Karkat gave her a watery grin and hugged her closer. How he missed those moments...

Karkat paced the room until his dad yelled at him to stop at 10:30. Karkat grumbled about not having any freedom and went to bed.

His dreams were filled with a certain blind girl being carried away by a certain cool kid and a certain angry person stopping them. Just like in that song...

_"Don't say yes, run away now!" the angry person sang._

_"I'll meet you in the aisle by the back door!" the blind girl sang back, running towards the angry person._

_"No! You were supposed to say yes!" the cool kid cried. He fell down on his knees and started sobbing, but some derpy kid came up to him and patted him on the back._

_The angry person and the blind girl didn't even bother turning around to watch the cool kid and derpy kid start snogging. That would've been awkward..._

* * *

**__****Okay... That was really short and really weird... It's basically a filler chapter... So, yeah. Read and Review! Especially if you know how to fix Pesterchum!**

**Vale,**

**Gravity/Kato**


End file.
